dragonquestfandomcom-20200222-history
Dragon Quest VII
Dragon Quest VII (also known as Dragon Warrior VII, Dragon Warrior VII: Warriors of Eden, or Dragon Quest VII: Warriors of Eden for the PSX and Japanese 3DS versions, and Dragon Quest VII: Fragments of the Forgotten Past for the worldwide 3DS remake version) is the seventh installment of the popular ''Dragon Quest'' series of role playing games, and is the successor to 1995's Dragon Quest VI for the Super Famicom. An immediate success upon release, sales for the game have totaled 4.06 million, making it the best-selling PlayStation game in Japan by April 6, 2001, and is a Square Enix Ultimate Hits title. It was the first Dragon Quest title in the main series to be released outside of Japan since Dragon Warrior IV in North America in 1992, and the last Dragon Quest title to be released in North America with the Dragon Warrior name. The game was produced by Yuji Horii, who has presided over the Dragon Quest series since its inception. Artwork and character designs were once again provided by Akira Toriyama, the artist responsible for all previous Dragon Quest games and famous mangaka. The game follows the Hero and his friends as they discover secrets about the mysterious islands surrounding their home of Estard. Through some ancient ruins, they are transported to the pasts of various islands and must defeat evil in each new location. Game mechanics are largely unchanged from previous games in the series, although an extensive class system allows players to customise their characters. Blurb PlayStation version In a world, only this island is... Living, 3D worlds Latest in classic RPG series 100s of Akira Toriyama monsters Gameplay Dragon Warrior VII is best known for its huge size. Without completing the game's side quests, a single game of Dragon Quest VII can take a hundred hours or more. In terms of gameplay, not much has changed from previous installments; battles are still fought in a turn-based mode from a first person perspective. Although non-battle sequences are rendered in 3D, battles themselves are still portrayed two dimensionally. The ability to talk with the party characters in and outside of battles was added to this game. They offer advice about battle strategies and plot points, or simply comment on how they feel at a given moment. There are four ways and means of locomotion: feet, boat, magic carpet, and skystone. Each of these can move across different terrain. The main flow of the game is different than the other Dragon Quest games; instead of exploring one large world, the party goes to separate continents by placing stone fragments upon their appropriate pedestals in the Shrine of Mysteries. Once all of the missing fragments are located and placed for a particular pedestal, the party is transported to the trapped location in the past. After solving whatever problems plague the location, the party then travels back to Estard, the beginning island. From there, they can travel via boat, carpet, or skystone to the modern version of the location they just saved. These saved lands appear on the main map, although the originals (from the past) can be revisited through the ruins. Like most of the other Dragon Quest games, this game has several mini-games to participate in. The Haven, similar to the Immigrant Town in Dragon Quest IV, lets the player recruit people from various towns. They then live in the town, which changes depending on the type of people living there (e.g. several merchants will bring more stores to the town). A prominent feature in most Dragon Quest games is the casino. Poker, slot machines, and luck panel can all be played in Dragon Quest VII. The Excellence Grading Organisation allows the player to compete for the highest stats, like the Best-Dressed Contest from Dragon Quest VI. The player can also catch monsters, although they are only displayed in Monster Meadows, unlike in Dragon Quest V, where monsters fought in the party. enclosure plans are found to add new environments to the park. New features Dragon Quest VII used a class system for learning abilities, similar to that of Dragon Quest VI. Some available classes include Warrior, Martial Artist, Priest, Mage, Troubadour, Dancer, Jester, Thief, Luminary, Pirate, Shepherd, Armamentalist, Paladin, Druid, Champion, and Hero, some of which are unlocked by mastering other classes. The game also includes monster classes, which can be unlocked by using the appropriate monster heart or mastering pre-requisite monster classes. Characters generally stop learning character specific spells and skills around experience level 15; however, around this time in the game, players will reach Alltrades Abbey, where they can give their characters certain classes. Each non-monster class belongs to one of three tiers (Basic, Intermediate, and Advanced), while monster classes have more tiers. Characters gain levels in classes by fighting a certain number of battles, as opposed to gaining experience points. Characters learn different spells and skills when they reach another class level and their stats are affected by what class they are. Once a character reaches the 8th and final level of a class, it is considered "mastered", if a character masters certain classes, higher tier classes will become available to them. For example, if a character masters the Mage and Priest classes, which are both Basic, then the Intermediate class Sage will be available to them. If that character was to then master the Luminary class, the Advanced Summoner class would open up. Differences in the 3DS remake *Fully rendered in stereoscopic 3D. *Revised orchestral soundtrack. *As in Dragon Quest VIII and Dragon Quest IX, encounters on land are now visible on screen and can be avoided in real time. *The Shrine of Mysteries, formerly the Ancient Fane, has been overhauled; it is much smaller and therefore requires less trekking since its quests were split into new areas. *Some boss battles have been dropped. * A radar has been added to make finding the stone fragments easier than ever. A new character has also been added that gives players hints to finding them as well. *The time-warp sequence from the PSX version is only used once. Similarly, an animation of a pedestal spinning as the player is warped has been replaced by an effect of being drawn into the destination island enveloped in light. * Streetpass stones, a place in The Haven to go online to trade them with other players. Bringing streetpass stones to The Haven unlocks new dungeons, and special story scenes. The player can also get Streetpass Stones by making a party of monsters from Monster Meadows and sending them into a special randomly-generated dungeon. * Party members' appearance changes immediately after switching job classes. This also applies to monster classes, which in the PSX version would only change a party member to a monster upon mastery of the class. * Job levels go up faster. * Spells/skills for upper division jobs are only usable when in that class, giving the last part of the main game more balance. * Overall simplification and rebalancing of which classes get which skills, including elimination of job history/hybrid skill system (for example, the player cannot acquire Sword Dance by switching from a Warrior to a Dancer). * The game's text has been revised in the fashion of previous remakes; it now uses a mixture of Commonwealth English and regional dialects from other parts of the world (in the form of eye dialect and/or direct translation). The names of people and places were also changed; and of course, more puns were added. Plot Dragon Quest VII tells the story of a young hero, the son of a prominent fisherman in the village of Pilchard Bay on Estard Island, the only landmass in the world, and his friends in a fantastical, medieval-like world. They set out on adventures through the world's past and learn about its history. Upon discovering different lands in the past and solving the troubles, they reappear in the game's present-day map. The party begins their adventure when the hero and Kiefer discover a mysterious fragment of a map that the former's father brings home from a fishing trip. Further investigations lead the hero to discover that the world he lives on, which seems to consist of only his small island, used to contain many continents that have somehow been sealed away. By placing other stone fragments found throughout the journey on pedestals in Estard's ruins, the Hero and his friends are sent to different lands in the past which the party eventually realizes. Once they solve the problems in the area's past, the landmasses appear in the present. After the world is restored, Orgodemir, the Demonlord, disguises himself as the Almighty and seals several of the islands away once again; this time Estard is sealed as well. The party sets out to revive the elemental spirits: Wind; Fire; Earth; and Water. Orgodemir is then revealed as the Demonlord to the world whereupon he claims to have done so to trick humanity. Orgodemir then raises the Cathedral of Blight; and with the aid of the Skystone, the party confronts him in a final battle. Characters *Hero — Auster (In the 3DS remake); as is traditional in the Dragon Quest series, the name is supplied by the player (however, he is called Arus in the official manga). The Hero is a lifelong native of the town of Pilchard Bay on Estard Island. He is good friends with Maribel, daughter of the town's mayor, and Kiefer, prince of Estard Castle. In particular, he has a fondness for going out on impromptu "adventures" with Kiefer. It is one such adventure than begins the story of the game. In terms of gameplay, the Hero is a well-rounded character who is one of the strongest fighters in the game. He also lays claim to a variety of healing magics, and has fairly average statistical growth. *Kiefer (Prince Kiefer in the 3DS remake) — Kiefer is a prince of Estard Island, and the presumptive heir to the throne. Far from anticipating his elevation to kingship, however, Kiefer seems to resent his royal blood, and is a source of endless worry and frustration to his family and advisers. Kiefer, for his part, spends much of his time in search of excitement and adventure, and has found a kindred spirit in the Hero, whom he considers his closest friend. Kiefer is incredibly strong, with a high physical attack statistic and naturally high hit points. He is the most powerful character available early on in the game. On one trip to an ancient land, Kiefer falls in love with a woman named Lala, and remains behind. Upon returning to the present, the hero finds out that Kiefer became a famous guardian of the Roamers, and is the biological ancestor of almost an entire culture/continent. Kiefer is also the main character of the game Dragon Quest Monsters: Caravan Heart. *Maribel — A friend of both the Hero and Kiefer, Maribel is the daughter of the mayor of Pilchard Bay. Unlike Kiefer, who has steadfastly refused to let his social status influence how he looks upon other people, Maribel tends to be a bit condescending, even bossy. Despite this, she gets along well with her friends, and occasionally accompanies them on their adventuring, even if she sometimes has to pressure them into letting her tag along. Maribel is primarily a magic user: with low starting physical statistics, and an early lack of powerful weapons available for her use, it takes a good deal of time before she can do anything approaching the amount of physical damage inflicted by some of the other characters. On the other hand, Maribel has access to a variety of damaging attack spells relatively early on. *Ruff (Gabo before the 3DS remake) — Although he appears normal, Ruff is actually a white wolf pup who was irrevocably turned into a boy. As such, he retains a number of obvious lupine characteristics, and can be somewhat animalistic at times. He agrees to travel with the heroes hoping to protect his family, but remains with the group out of a sense of loyalty. Ruff's specialty is in physical combat. Despite his diminutive size, he can easily become as powerful as the Hero, Sir Mervyn, and Aishe through mastery of the class system. *Sir Mervyn (Melvin before the 3DS remake) — A skilled paladin of generations past, Sir Mervyn fought on the side of the Almighty against the Demon Lord many years ago. Sir Mervyn excelled at his work, and distinguished himself in both skill and honor. As such, Sir Mervyn was turned to stone by the Almighty in order that, should the need arise, he could be reawakened to once again take up the fight against evil. The party finds Sir Mervyn, who joins their adventure, although his age and unfamiliarity with the present day often leave other characters somewhat befuddled. Sir Mervyn is proficient at both magic and physical combat, though his magic casting abilities are slightly superior to his physical attack skills. *Aishe (Aira before the 3DS remake) — Aishe is the lead ritual dancer of the Roamers, an ancient race of people charged with the stewardship of a temple necessary in the act of calling forth the Almighty. Raised and trained at swordsmanship, Aishe is a more than capable fighter, as well. Aishe is a powerful fighter and magic user. Although capable of doing both significant physical and significant magical damage, Aishe stands in contrast to Sir Mervyn , in that her magic skills tend to lag slightly behind her physical statistics. She is Kiefer's biological descendant. Development Dragon Quest VII was designed by series creator Yuji Horii and directed by Manabu Yamana. Shintaro Majima signed on as art director, while series veterans Akira Toriyama and Kōichi Sugiyama designed the characters and composed the music respectively. The game was officially announced in 1996 and originally planned for the Nintendo 64DD. On January 15, 1997, it was announced that development had been moved to the PlayStation. By the next day, both stock in Sony and Enix rose significantly in Japan. By 2000,Dragon Quest VII was predicted to be so successful in Japan that it would "create a 50 billion yen effect on the Japanese economy", said research firm DIHS. Dragon Quest VII would go on to be released on August 26, 2000 and sold 4.06 million copies in Japan alone, becoming one of the highest selling games of all time. The game was delayed numerous times before its actual release. Work on the game was extended because the development staff wanted to perfect the game due to high expectations from the fans and because the team only consisted of about 35 people. Before its release, it was ranked as the most wanted game in Japan and Square, knowing about Dragon Quest VII's release, moved its ''Final Fantasy'' game to come out at a later date. Horii stated in an interview that the team focused more on puzzle solving than the game's story. Being the first game in the series to include 3D graphics, the team was also initially reluctant to include CG movies and cinematics due to letters written to Enix by fans fearing that doing so would change the overall feeling of the series. The English language localisation of Dragon Warrior VII began directly after the game's Japanese release. Enix of America was tasked with translating over 70,000 pages of text via 20 translators and 5 copy editors. No effort was made to edit or censor the context of the Japanese script. Weeks prior to the game's US release, Enix released new information about the game's different mechanics on their website weekly to introduce players to the game. Paul Handelman, president of Enix America, commented on the game that "All the talk this month about new systems with the latest technological wizardry doesn't diminish the fact that at the end of the day, compelling game play is what it's all about, and Dragon Warrior VII provides just that." Dragon Warrior VII was released in the US on November 1, 2001 and was the last game in the series to have Warrior in its title instead of Quest. In 2003, Square Enix registered the Dragon Quest trademark in the US, with the intent to retire the Dragon Warrior name. Soon after the game's release, developer Heartbeat went on hiatus. Justin Lucas, product manager of Enix America, commented on the hiatus, saying that the developer merely "worked their tails off on Dragon Warrior VII and Dragon Warrior IV. They decided to take a sabbatical for a while and rest up", noting that it had nothing to do with the game's US sales. The back of the Dragon Warrior VII manual in North America contained an advertisement for Dragon Warrior IV, an enhanced remake for the PlayStation of a Nintendo game of the same name. The localisation was subsequently cancelled, due to Heartbeat's hiatus. Soundtrack As with every Dragon Quest, Kōichi Sugiyama composed the musical score and directed all the associated spinoff soundtracks. As a first for the series, the original sound version was bundled with the symphonic suite in a two-disc set called Dragon Quest VII: Eden no Senshitachi Symphonic Suite + OST. The entire first disc and the opening song of the second disc consists of the symphonic suite, while the rest of the second disc is the original sound version. A disc titled Dragon Quest VII: Eden no Senshitachi on Piano was also released, and contained 27 piano-arranged tracks. The Symphonic Suite was later reprinted by itself in 2006. All songs written and composed by Kōichi Sugiyama. All songs written and composed by Kōichi Sugiyama. Reception Dragon Quest VII was very well-received in Japan both commercially and critically. It was the best-selling PlayStation game of 2000 in the region at 3.78 million copies sold. As most of the units were sold mere weeks after the game's release, the game established itself for having the largest annual shipment of any independently sold game for the original PlayStation. Worldwide, sales of the game have surpassed 4.1 million units as of February 2004. Dragon Warrior VII won the grand prize in Digital (Interactive) Art Division at the 4th Japan Media Arts Festival in 2000, where the game was praised for being "...engaging without depending on a high degree of realism..." and "...well refined and artfully executed." The game also won four awards from the 5th Japan Entertainment Software Awards by the Computer Entertainment Supplier's Association (CESA), including Best Prize, Scenario Prize, Sales Prize, and Popularity Prize. In 2006, the readers of Famitsu magazine voted Dragon Quest VII the 9th best video game of all time. Sales of the North American version of Dragon Warrior VII reached about 200,000 copies according to The Magic Box, which was not nearly as stellar as its Japanese counterpart. Enix of America still expressed their satisfaction with the sales figures. Dragon Warrior VII met with mostly good reviews from North American critics. IGN noted that all "100+ hours" of the game are enjoyable despite the dated visuals and clunky presentation. GamePro questioned whether the game's package was nostalgic or just awful, but still gave it a decent score and called it a great game overall. GameZone.com praised the game's concept and nostalgia factor and cited it as "what role-playing games were meant to be." They also noted the game's high difficulty, which, instead of making the game frustrating, they say, "make it that much more of an accomplishment when you complete a quest." IGN described the game's class system as "one of the best class systems seen outside a strategy RPG." Other critics were not as pleased with Dragon Warrior VII. GameShark.com described the first two hours of the game as "some of the most boring hours you will ever play in a video game." XenGamers.com also pointed out that in order to play the game, the player needs "the patience of a rock". Game Informer even went as far as to say that "four million Japanese can be wrong", referring to the game's immense popularity in Japan. Because of the game's delay in being developed, its release was after the PlayStation 2's release, which created some negative feedback, particularly about the game's graphics. IGN commented on this, calling the game "a game that makes only a bare minimum of concessions to advancing technology, but more than makes up for this with its deep gameplay, massive quest, and sheer variety." Gamespot called the graphics "not good" and warned readers that if the "most rewarding things" they "got out of Final Fantasy VII were the full-motion video interludes, you definitely won't be wowed by anything you see in Dragon Warrior VII." Related media The manga adaptation of Dragon Quest VII was published by Enix's Monthly Gangan in Japan. It was illustrated by Kamui Fujiwara, who also worked on another franchise-related manga, Dragon Quest Retsuden: Roto no Monshō. Fourteen volumes were released between 2001 and 2006, though the series is currently on hiatus. In this adaptation, the hero is given the name "Arus". The manga follows the game story while adding in new characters and more detailed relationships, as the original hero was silent and a personality needed to be added for the comic version. Gallery DQVII3DS JP Boxart.png DQVII3DS US Boxart.jpg Trivia *In 2015, a fan attempted to translate the game himself. However, Square Enix shut the project down shortly after it was started and before announcing that the 3DS port of Dragon Quest VII was in fact coming to the West. *''Dragon Quest VII'' is the longest Dragon Quest title to date. Other languages References Category:Main series games Category:Dragon Quest VII Category:PS1 games Category:3DS games Category:Mobile games